


With Weeping and With Laughter

by nebroadwe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Gen, Legends, Memories, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Storytelling, What Did You Do In the War?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did you do in the war, Uncle Edward?  Written for Evil_Little_Dog's <a href="http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/368531.html">Don't Forget Challenge 2009</a> on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Weeping and With Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



_When young and old in circle around the firebrands close; _  
_ When the girls are weaving baskets and the lads are shaping bows ... _  
_ With weeping and with laughter still is the story told,_  
 _ How well Horatius kept the bridge in the brave days of old._

— Macaulay, _Horatius_

* * *

          Forget homunculi — these days, when Ed visits Central, children ten times more persistent hound him.  _Tell us about the monster on the island!  Tell how you lost your watch in Rush Valley!  Tell about the battle on the train!_   Reticence fires their imaginations; rebuffs fall on selectively deaf ears.  _Ask your father.  Ask your mother (and I didn't lose it — it was stolen).  Ask your uncle — no,_ not _your Uncle Roy!  All right, listen, here's what_ really _happened ..._

          Time has already cast its glamor over his youth; his best hope for theirs is to transmute legend into wisdom.  _Listen.  Listen._


End file.
